


Black Eyes Black Soul

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Hair Dye, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think Kylo dyes his hair?</p><p>>Do you think Hux has to heLP HIM DYE IT?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“IT’S IN MY EYES!”

“I TOLD YOU TO STAY STILL! JESUS CHRIST, REN.”

“IT’S FUCKING BURNING, GET IT OUT – DON’T GET IT IN MY MOUTH!”

The two Stormtroopers who had been about to knock on their leader’s door glanced at each other.

“IT’S RUDE TO SPIT JESUS CHRIST!”

“THEN DON’T STICK IT IN MY MOUTH FUCKING HELL!”

Slowly, the Troopers backed away, eyes wide under their helmets.

“JB-007, you owe me money for that.”

“Alright, alright; you were right. They’re screwing.”

xox

Kylo screamed again as the hair dye ran straight into his eyes, doing his best to flush it out.

“DON’T YOU TAKE ANOTHER STEP TOWARDS ME, HUX.”

“I’m trying to help you!”

“YOUR HELP IS WHY I’M GOING TO BE CRYING BLACK FOR A YEAR.”

“At least it fits with your aesthetic.”

“EXCUSE ME?!”

“Nothing, Sir.”

Kylo scowled as he finally managed to clear the black from his eyes, blinking rapidly. “ _Never_ again are you ‘helping’ me to dye my hair.”

“I thought you might require assistance, Sir.”

“I’ve been doing this since I was _13_ , my dear General!”

Still, Kylo let Hux wrap a towel around his hair.

And he still let Hux cuddle with him whilst he waited twenty minutes to wash his hair clean.

And he still let Hux press soft kisses to his lips before he put his mask on and went about his duties.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, HUX!”

Hux turned his head to the bathroom door, quirking an eyebrow.

“What have I possibly done now?”

“GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE!”

Hux rolled his eyes and dejectedly laid his holopad on the kitchen side before making his way to the bathroom door. He jammed his code into the number pad and sighed heavily as the door opened – only to have to bite down hard on his lips.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

Kylo had been busy earlier that day, his private meetings with Snoke taking up the entire morning. Hux had received the request from the Knight that the General set up his hair dye for him and...

“MY HAIR IS GREEN WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!”

“I-” Hux found if he opened his lips, laughs threatened to bubble out of his lips. Eventually, after a few seconds of stifled giggles and death glares, Hux managed to shrug.

“HUX MY HAIR IS GREEN!”

“I- I can see that, Ren.”

“GREEN!”

The Knight turned back to the mirror, groaning as he tugged at a strand. Hux turned his head – his hair was the colour of algae, and the way it hung, still coated in dye, gave it a similar look.

“STOP LAUGHING AT ME!”

“I’m sorry I just-”

“I should have learnt my lesson,” Kylo whined dejectedly and crumpled to his knees to finish rinsing the rest of the dye out of his hair. “I should have learnt when you poured hair dye in my eyes last month. Honest to the Force, you are **_NEVER_** helping me again.”

“You make it sound like I did that intentionally.” Hux sighed and moved across the room.

Kylo let him rinse the rest of the dye out.

And Kylo let him wrap his hair up in a towel.

And Kylo gave him a kiss as they cuddled in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay, so I don't usually make a second chapter to oneshots, especially crack fics but my friend just
> 
> I JUST READ BLACK EYES BLACK SOUL I'M CRY
> 
> > Oh yea? xD
> 
> Imagine if Kylo's hair dye fucked up and he ended up with green hair tho
> 
> Lmao thanks Toews

**Author's Note:**

> So um if you wanna throw some hate at me, fangirl, obsess over Kylo :: Adam / the NHL then you can find me on Twitter at [rickyslilhorror](https://twitter.com/rickyslilhorror)
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
